Sol writes a fanfic
by turntechBubblehead
Summary: Crackfic. Sol writes a fic, blah blah bluh


Fef is flushed for Eridan, Eridan is flushed for fef. Aradia is dead. Sollux is sad. Most of the time, Sollux spent his days talking to himself, hudda hudda hmph. Sollux is mad. "Eriidan and ff. No, me and ff." Sollux was still mad. After learning asbout the humans, and all the weiord things they do. Sollux thought. He thought of something smat. Something genius. He was gonna rite a fic. A fic about Eridan and ff. wait, a fic about him and fftogethar. So he went to his hive and got to work. He shuffled around looking for his computer, but could not find it. So he stole karkats. "ii have to finii2h my fiic before karkat fiind2 out." The only thing he thought was that he needed to finish the fic today.

Click…click…space, enter.

once upon a tiime. iin alterniia. there liived a very pretty troll named ff who liived iin alterniia. 2he wa2 2o pretty that all the other troll2 and human2 wanted her for iit2elf. 2iince you wiill never know the gender2 who wiill be flu2hed for her. but there wa2 al2o thii2 2uper extra fiine troll named 2ollux who wa2 brave and awe2omer than every other troll. how everyne wanted hiim too. hiim and the pretty troll were perfect for each other. but one day there wa2 thii2 braggy and alone wiizard who came to alterniia. he u2e2 magiic but liike2 to call iit 2ciience. becau2e wiizard2 u2e magiic not 2ciience. one day the wiizard 2aw ff and wanted her. 2o he came up to her and told her, "ff ii want you." but ff diidn't love that woiizard. ff loved 2ollux more than anythiing. but 2ollux diidn't know that becau2e he wa2 to chiill. but when 2ollux 2aw the wiizard wa2 flu2hed for ff and wa2 traffiickiing her her came and re2cued her. but the wiizard u2ed hii2 magiic and 2hot magiical 2tuff out of hii2 wand that knocked 2ollux down. there then thii2 tiime he 2tole ff and ran away. 2ollux wa2 alriight but too tiired to get up becau2e there wa2 too much manliine22 carryiing hiim down. a2 2oon a2 he got up though, he went after the wiizard. whiile the wiizard brought ff to hii2 hiive, he 2aiid, ff ii love you, ii'm flu2hed for you. my name ii2 eriidaaaany and ii want you to be flu2hed for me. ff wa2 ma, 2he diid not love eriidaaaany. but eriidaaaaany forced her to love hiim. He grabbed her had and told her, "we wiill have na2ty hug2 wheather you liike iit or not." He 2creamed 2uper really loud that 2uper manly awe2ome 2olux heard iit and followed iit. 2o whiile eriidaaaan forced her to have na2ty hug2 wiith ff, 2ollux bu2ted down the door and grabbed ff and ran to the green 2un2et and they had na2ty hug2 together. ff wa2 happy 2he wa2 flu2hed for 2ollux. 2ollux and ff got marriied and had babiie2 and had more na2ty hug2. the end

Sollux was really happy to rite his fic, so he showed it to feferi, she got mad and stabbed Sollux. Sollux died. But not really died for real, just half died. Eridan laughed.

But since Sollux got so mad to Eridan and FF, he decided to add instead of stuff to them, he add stuff to them.

eriidaaaany wa2 2tiill not dead, 2o eriidaaaan took ff agaiin, thii2 tiime ff already liike eriidaaaany, 2o they team up together to defeet 2ollux. 2ollux wa2 cryiing becau2e ff ran away from hiim. eriidaaaany and ffwa2 punch 2ollux. 2ollux wa2 beat up. but 2o he took of hii2 2hade2 and blka2ted them out of the rook. they diied. 2ollux wa2 laughiing. but he wa2 2tiill mad at the 2aiime tiime. 2o he ran to the moon and puchned ff and eriidaaaany to there face2 and they cry and cry. They were cry blood becau2e they were 2o hut. they were 2ad for 2llux. 2ollux wa2 happy now that he got reveng to eriidaaany and ff2 love together. 2o he kiilled hiim2elf two tiime2 to diie. And he 2aw aradiia and they kii22 and fiinally hugged each other na2tylly. they were kii22iing and makiing more babiie2. Aradiia wa2 wonderiing who2 babiie2 they were. 2ollux 2aiid iit wa2 babiie2 of feferii. Aradiia got mad and 2lapped hiim. "why you make babiie2 wiith feferii, iim mad for you." 2he then went back to liife to go away from 2ollux. but 2ollux wa2 really 2ad and wa2 forever alone liike eriidaaany. he lyed down and dreamed about liife. he cryed really fa2t becau2e he diidn't want to 2hpoew hii2 tear2 of 2adne22 to the other dead per2on2. The troll2 felt bad. they feel 2o bad for hii that they hug hiim and wanted to tell aradiia that he love her forevr. 2ollux wa2 about to cry agaiin but thii2 tiime iit wa2 a happ cry. he crfy really loud that aradiia went there and came there and kii22ed hiim not on the cheek. on the liip2. There wa2 a kii2 mark on hii2 liip. aradiia want to get marriied to 2ollux. 2ollux love her. "ii want to marry your 2exy body aa." Aradiia 2miiled and 2aiid ye2. "ii wa2n't you to." then they liive happy liife.

the end


End file.
